How Deal with Your Boss?
by justfood
Summary: Disangka-sangka yang beli bapak-bapak, malah anak umur belasan yang beli. Ya, dia memang kaya bahkan manusia juga bisa dibeli. Tetapi, gimana nasib yang dibeli waktu diketahui anak yang membelinya itu punya sifat-sifat sinting yang ternyata tidak dipunyai oleh anak belasan pada umumnya. Udah sombong, narsis, kepo lagi! Kurang apa coba, nih, anak? Pairing: SasuNaru. Chapter pendek.


**How Deal with Your Boss?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuxNaru**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: Yaoi, explicit language, bahasa tidak baku, OOC, dan lain-lain.**

**Nggak suka? Memang gue peduli?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pelelangan. **

* * *

_Di suatu gedung.._

_Lantai 45…_

"250."

"300."

"450."

"500."

Malam minggu.

Suatu malam yang paling dinanti sekaligus paling dihindari oleh sebagian orang. Mhm.. yah bisa dibilang buat yang nggak punya pacar, malam minggu, tuh, malam paling tragis dan paling miris. Kenapa? Gimana nggak tragis kalau si jomblo harus nonton pilem drama, sedangkan anak perawan—sebelah rumahnya—dijemput oleh cowok ganteng bermotor gede. jangan sedih gitu yang merasa, mengira dunia hanya ada orang-orang sepenanggungan di malam minggu, dan berharap orang-orang di dunia ini menjomblo hingga angka kelahiran di setiap negara pun turun._ Why?_ Soalnya, nggak semua pemuda-pemudi atau perawan tua bernasib tragis seperti itu. Sebagian orang ada yang bisa merasakan _happy_ pada malam minggu.

Senang nggak dengar kabar di atas?

Nggak?

Ya, udah ke topik pembicaraan lain.

Oh, iya!

Berbicara tentang contoh, kalian mau contoh orang yang bahagia di malam minggu?

Demi apa mau contoh?

Serius, nih?

Yaaah, contohnya anak perawan tetangga tersebut. Duh! Hahaha. hidup memang tidak adil terkadang. Ada yang selalu bermimpi tanpa kesampean mimpinya, ada yang nggak mimpi-mimpi, tetapi malah mencapai mimpi orang lain. Gila, nggak? Namanya juga hidup. Apa yang nggak gila? Anjing aja bisa gila apalagi manusia.

Oke, balik lagi ke dalam cerita.

Jangan frustasi dulu hanya dengan satu contoh yang diberikan oleh pencerita. Masih ada contoh lainnya. Satu lagi, nih contoh orang bahagia di malam minggu, yaitu para orang berduit yang tidak punya kerjaan dan memilih untuk ke tempat pelelangan dan membeli ini—itu di dalam pelelangan tersebut.

Tunggu dulu!

Jangan kira pelelangan yang dimaksud seperti pelelangan ikan atau pelelangan hewan-hewan potong berkaki empat. Pelelangan yang satu ini diadakan di sebuah perhotelan mewah yang khusus untuk menjual organ-organ tubuh yang unik sampai manusia. Oke, kalau mau serius di dalam definisi bisnisnya, bilang aja barang-barang yang ada di dalam pelelangan tersebut adalah pelelangan dengan barang-berang berkualitas tinggi yang memiliki istilah _zero defect_ atau tidak akan ada cacat sama sekali. Dijamin mulus seratus persen.

Begitu banyaknya barang-barang super bagus yang dilelang. Namun, manusia yang paling dicari di dalam pelelangan itu. Salah satu manusia yang dilelang tuh seorang cowok bermata onyx yang lagi sayu karena pengaruh obat, dengan tubuh putih—mulus yang lagi ditelanjangi. Telanjang bulat. Pake dirantai di leher segala lagi. WOI, jangan pikir dia uke, walaupun dirantai! Dia ini mahasiswa tingkat atas, IQ di atas rata-rata, tetapi punya nasib buruk, sehingga harus dilelang di tempat nista gini. Nah, loh? Apa hubungannya coba sama uke dan seme?

Nggak ada.

Definisi di atas cuman buat ngegambarin betapa kerennya cowok itu sebelum dimasukin pil di bagian bawah tubuhnya, atau sebut saja lubang pantat.

Cowok yang lagi meram-merem sambil duduk di atas lantai ini mulai ngerasa pingin muntah. Teriakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya tuh nggak manusiawi. Mereka padahal udah bapak-bapak, tetapi masih pingin aja ngeembat anak muda yang bernasib buruk. Duh, pantas generasi muda jaman sekarang tertelantarkan. Gimana nggak tertelantarkan, generasi mudanya pingin instan, dan generasi tuanya nggak ngasih kesempatan! Hidup memang selalu seimbang. Nggak mungkin ada orang yang jahat sendiri atau sial sendiri.

Oke, kembali ke dalam masalah cerita.

Penawaran untuk mendapatkan pemuda virgin yang masih belum ternodai terus meningkat, dan belum juga mencapai titik kepastian. Masalahnya cowok yang sedang dilelang ini bukan cuman virgin aja, tetapi perjaka. Alhasil, mau uke, ibu-ibu tajir, atau para seme pada berebutan semua pingin dapat tuh pemuda keren. Yoi, angka pun mulai mendekati satu miliar. Cowok bertelanjang bulat di atas panggung tersebut tersenyum iblis, ketika merasa bangga karena dirinya begitu mahal.

"2.5 MILIAR!" teriak salah satu pria dari arah tempat duduk penonton, berhasil ngebuat yang lainnya conge sesaat karena cowok tersebut berteriak kayak sedang main quiz siapa cepat dia yang dapat.

Semua penonton yang mendengar kata 2.5 miliar berbisik-bisik. Ada yang sampai bilang membeli orang yang nggak dikenal seharga satu miliar itu gila, dan ada juga yang bilang kenapa gue nggak punya uang segitu di hari ini. Tetapi yang paling tragis adalah perkataan 'kalau gue dilelang apa bisa sampai harga segitu?' Mhm.. jawabannya, sih, nggak! Kenapa? Bulu hidungnya aja keriting, gimana mau ngejual diri? Mahal biaya perawatannya. Masa tiap minggu harus ke salon cuman buat bulu hidung?

"2.5 Miliar!" seru moderator pelelangan, senang setengah mati karena bentar lagi duit yang cukup besar akan ngalir ke dalam kas perusahaannya hanya disebabkan oleh seorang manusia. "Satu…," si moderator mulai ngitung. "Dua..," dia terus ngitung, nggak peduli penonton udah pada ngorok karena durasi menghitung yang terlalu lama. "Ti—

"5 miliar!" teriak seseorang dari arah baris depan jejeran penonton.

Para penonton yang udah mulai pada ngupil, bahkan tidur terbangun semua. 5 MILIAR?! Serius tuh? Masa beli orang seharga lima miliar? Waw, semua terkejut. Bahkan sampai ada penonton yang loncat-loncat dari atas kursinya cuman buat pingin lihat siapa orang yang menawar manusia hingga 5 miliar? Lalu, apa tanggapan orang-orang tersebut mengenai si penawar? GILA! Semua lebih terkejut ketika melihat penampilan si penawar. Uang lima miliar, sih, udah kelaut. Kenapa? Rupanya fisik si penawar lebih membuat terkejut para penonton dibandingkan uang besar tersebut.

Orang yang tadi nawar, tetapi nggak pake berpikir dua kali, jika dilihat selintas, memang udah nggak biasa. Dia pake jas kayak orang-orang yang mau ikut pelelangan di tempat mewah pada umumnya. Jasnya warna putih, kemeja hitam dan dasi biru. Rambut orang tersebut berwarna pirang, nggak kalah mencolok kayak warna jasnya. Sepatunya pake sepatu vantopel warna hitam yang kalau melangkah bunyinya keteplak-keteplok—berisik. Matanya berwarna biru langit cerah, tapi nggak secerah hatinya. Nggak galau, tetapi, nggak senang juga.

Kalau dari penampilannya bisa dinilai… ya..?

Memang ganteng, tetapi fisiknya yang bikin orang-orang di dalam pelelalangan heran.

Memangnya ada apa, sih, dengan orang itu?

Gimana nggak heran kalau orang yang sejak tadi duduk di barisan depan atau VVIP tenang-tenang saja, tiba-tiba berteriak, 'lima miliar!' Masih mending jika orang itu memiliki ukuran tubuh kayak orang dewasa pada umumnya? Nah, ini? Dia ini belum dewasa! Dia masih memiliki chubby di pipinya. Dia masih di dalam masa pertumbuhan. Dia adalah anak SMP, dan dia adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak dari seorang triliuner terkenal di seluruh Asia maupun dunia.

Orang kaya, nih, ceritanya?

Bukan!

Tetapi, sangat kaya.

Mulut si moderator pelelangan mangap-mangap. Dia bingung mau mengikut sertakan anak kecil di depannya dalam pelelangan atau hanya menganggap anak kecil tersebut gurauan yang tidak ada gunanya. Mhm.. gila! Bagaimana caranya ini anak bisa masuk ke dalam pelelangan? Oke, kesimpulan yang dapat diambil dari kemunculan anak tersebut adalah anak ini bukanlah anak biasa. Dia anak yang memiliki power yang cukup untuk membuat dirinya merusak peraturan-peraturan yang terdapat di dalam pelelangan terkenal dan banyak relasi ini.

Anak kecil berambut pirang memutar kedua bola matanya. "Paman, kok diam aja, sih?" tanyanya—_bratty_. Bikin senewen orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Orang yang dibilang paman tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menggilingkan kepalanya sebelum memandang peserta pelelangan kembali. "Ada tawaran yang besar dari ini?" tanya si moderator, ketika tangannya sudah memegang palu kayu yang akan dia pukulkan pada meja—sebagai tanda terjualnya barang. "Satu..," moderator kembali menghitung. "Dua..," penonton mulai menguap, ketika mata si moderator melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. "TIGA!" teriaknya—menutup hitungannya.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Bunyi palu dipukul sebanyak tiga kali terdengar dari dalam ruang pelelangan.

"TERJUAL!" seru si moderator sambil menunjuk hormat sang pemenang, ketika yang menang cuman memasang wajah bosan, seperti mengatakan jika kemenangan untuknya adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Bukan wajar, tetapi sangat wajar.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tepuk tangan ricuh terdengar dari dalam ruang pelelangan.

.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang dilelang secara sayup-sayup memandang pembelinya. Syukur, bukan bapak-bapak! Syukur juga bukan ibu-ibu. Tetapi, dia juga tidak merasa beryukur kalau yang membelinya adalah bocah berambut pirang. Dia malah merasa bagaimana cara menghadapi pembeli seperti ini? Seorang bocah SMP yang terlihat sombong, dan mempunyai kekayaan sangat melimpah. Bocah gitu. Masuk kepelelangan terus beli orang, buat apa? Masa buat 'gigituan?' Untuk apa dia membeli orang? Pajangan? Atau organ-organ pemuda bermata _onyx_ akan dijual? Hohoho… si pemuda berambut emo—hitam, tidaklah tahu nasibnya di masa depan karena tuannya adalah tuan yang….

Tidak dapat dipediksi.

Mata pemuda bermata _onyx_ semakin berat. Ketajaman sorot matanya pun sudah hilang sejak tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit kepalanya terasa berat, dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. O-ow, rupanya efek obat yang 'dikonsumsinya' sudah mulai bereaksi. Timing yang tepat, bukan? Tepat sekali karena dia pun sudah tidak sadarkan diri, ketika transaksi pembeliannya sudah mulai dilaksanakan.

.

Selamat datang di dunia baru.

**Mie ayam dan baso malang**

"Ugggghhh..," bunyi geraman terdengar dari arah kasur king size.

Mata biru yang sejak tadi mantengin buku discovery chanel edisi mamot kecil teralihkan pada pemuda yang baru saja bangun dari tidur pulasnya. Dia ngelihat kalau pemuda yang sekarang ini lagi tidur di kasurnya mukul-mukul kepalanya—sakit. Duh, kenapa, sih bangun-bangun ini orang kayak menderita? Tidur saja menderita apalagi nanti hidup? Si pemilik mata biru mengedipkan kedua matanya, menanti orang di depannya dengan sangat berantisipasi. Takut-takut itu orang adalah orang gila yang kalau bangun bakalan tereak nggak karuan.

Si pemilik mata _onyx_ begitu bangun benar-benar ngerasak nggak enak badan. Tubuhnya sangat panas, jantungnya berdebar-debar, hingga napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Tetapi, yang lebih parah dari itu… jantungnya yang berpacu terus memompa darah di dalam tubuhnya, dan mengalirkan darah tersebut pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. _Owh, shit,_ menegang! Pemilik mata _onyx _membuka matanya—seketika, ketika merasakan efek obat yang diberikan pada dirinya mulai bereaksi dengan hebat. Ia menatap langit-langit tinggi di dalam sebuah kamar mewah.

"Elo baik-baik aja, kan?" tanya orang yang sejak tadi mandangin cowok bermata _onyx_ tersebut.

Si pemilik rambut emo sekaligus mata _onyx_ mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit ke arah sang penanya. Ia melihat cowok berumur belasan yang sedang duduk di samping tempat dirinya tidur. Nah, loh? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Cowok emo tersebut berusaha memutar memorinya, hingga dia mengingat kejadian-kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Oh, yeah! Beberapa jam lalu dia ada di pelelangan, dan sekarang dia ada di sebuah kamar berukuran sangat besar dengan seorang anak SMP di sampingnya.

"Hn..," kata si pemilik mata _onyx—moody_, waktu kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

Si rambut pirang manggut-manggut, sok ngerti dengan kata 'hn' si pemilik mata onyx. "Ya, bagus kalau elo baik-baik aja..," katanya, cuek. Ia baca buku lagi waktu ngerasa orang yang dibelinya memandang dirinya dengan sinis. "Kenapa liat gue gitu, hah? Gue memang ganteng, tetapi nggak usah dilihatin gitu, deh!" katanya, kepedean, tetapi cuman dibalas sebuah tarikan ingus kenistaan oleh orang yang dibelinya.

Diam.

Suasana kembali terkendali, ketika si pemilik rambut emo tidak menjawab pertanyaan pembelinya.

Nganggurin duit lima miliar memang paling nggak enak. Mengingat dia udah ngebeli orang, akhirnya pemilik rambut pirang tersebut memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Perkenalan diri kalau dia orang tajir dengan wajah tampan contohnya? Masa nanti si lima miliar nggak tahu nama pembelinya? Nggak etis, bukan? Ya! Sama tidak etisnya dengan acara jual-beli manusia.

Mata biru menerawang—fokus ke orang yang tidur di kasurnya. "Nama gue Naruto..," katanya, mulai ngenalin diri. "Gue itu ganteng, dan elo jangan lupa itu!" serunya, semakin narsis. Dia ngejelurin tangan, tetapi hanya ditatap sinis oleh orang yang lagi mandang dirinya sayu dengan bagian bawah yang sudah menegang. "E—elo kenapa, sih?" Naruto sedikit risih dan sangat polos waktu lihat tampang orang yang dibelinya begitu aneh.. dan.. sayu-sayu jijik gitu.

"Sa—Sa—Sa—Su—

"Udahlah, gue keluar kamar dulu kalau elo risih seudara sama gue..," Naruto memotong perkataan 'peliharaannya'. Doi beranjak dari kursi, mau ngejauh untuk sementara dari orang yang dibelinya. "Kalah ada apa-apa bilang sama gu—

GRAP!

Leher Naruto pake acara dipeluk segala sama peliharaannya.

"ELO MAU A—

"Sa—Sasukeeeh..," desah si pemilik rambut emo di telinga Naruto. "Sa—Sa—Sasukeehhh..," desahnya lagi, membuat Naruto merinding geli sekaligus pake acara jijik karena bulu lembut di lehernya tertiup tidak jelas oleh napas panas Sasuke.

Sa—Sasukeeehh?

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jadi, ini orang namanya Sasukeeh? Aneh banget. Tetapi, ya, udahlah ya! Nama calon pesuruh ini. Naruto mendengus. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke sudah mulai mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam kemeja tanpa jasnya. Oh, shit! Apa yang dia beli? Tukang gosok punggung waktu mandi? Naruto yang tidak tahu orang yang dibelinya sedang dipengaruhi oleh obat peransang hanya bisa membatu, merasa Sasuke sudah professional dalam mengurus majikan.

"Gue belum mau mandi..," kata Naruto, ketika pemuda yang mengaku sebagai 'Sasukeeehhh' mulai mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

Ngedenger perkataan Naruto, makhluk berambut emo tidak mau peduli. Dia hanya ingin segera deal dengan bawah tubuhnya, walaupun harus 'memakan' majikannya sendiri.

Oke, sang majikan sedang di dalam bahaya!

.

Demi apa.. Naruto hanya anak SMP kaya yang bratty, dan mulai berurusan dengan orang dewasa.

Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto setelah muncul seorang Uchiha?

Baik-baik saja atau tambah kacau?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kehidupan Sasuke?

Apakah akan buruk atau… sangat buruk?

**Bersambung untuk Sate Padang dan Bumbunya…**


End file.
